prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3
Season 3 consists of a total of 13 episodes. Plot After Michael Scofield has been brought to Sona for the death of William Kim, Michael discovers that the Company has Sara Tancredi and LJ Burrows. He discovers later with the information from his brother, Lincoln Burrows that he has to breakout James Whistler. Michael has to breakout Whistler as part of a hostage exchange to rescue LJ from the Company. Production Production will be based in Dallas. There will be splinter units working in Florida, which has doubled for Panama this year, and Louisiana, also expected to double for Panama. Due to the writer's strike this season only has 13 episodes. Appearances Characters *Lincoln Burrows *Michael Scofield *Fernando Sucre *Brad Bellick *Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell *James Whistler *Lechero *Sophia Lugo *Gretchen Morgan *Alexander Mahone *LJ Burrows *Tracy McGrady *Sammy Norino *Felicia Lang *Charles Patoshik *Cheo *Papo *Colonel Escamilla *Hurtado *Juan Nieves *Lechero's mother *Christina Scofield *Sapo *World *Aldo Burrows *Eduardo *Elliott Pike *General Jonathan Krantz *Sara Tancredi *Jorge Rivera *Lincoln Burrows' lawyer *Maricruz Delgado *Mary Francis *Sergio *Soco *Sona Inmate without shirt *The Gravedigger *Tommy Day *Unnamed Company worker *Unnamed Sona Soldier *Unnamed Sona warden *Unnamed Sona worker *Unnamed man (I) *Marcel *Unidentified Sona Inmate (10) *Unidentified Sona Inmate (11) *Unidentified Sona Inmate (4) *Unidentified Sona Inmate (8) *Unidentified Sona Inmate (9) *Unidentified Sona Inmate (I) *Unidentified Sona Inmate (II) *Unidentified Sona Inmate (III) *Unidentified Sona Inmate (VI) *Unnamed Sona Inmate *Unnamed Sona Inmate (II) *Unnamed Sona Inmate (III) *Unnamed Sona Inmate (IV) *Unnamed Sona Inmate (V) *Wyatt (Sona) *Mariano *Cyrus *Cristobal *Old Sona Inmate (I) *Andrew Tyge *Agent Blondie *Alphonso Gallego *American Consul *David "Tweener" Apolskis *Arturo Majores *Augusto *Company Bodyguard *Mayor *Mayor's son *Menjavar *Mestas *Octavio *Oscar Shales *Rafael *Raul Darinda *Richard Sullins *Roldan *Vanomo *Vera Madrid }} Locations *Sona Federal Penitentiary *Banco de Versailles Main characters This are all the main characters from season 3: *'Michael Scofield' - Michael is the brother of Lincoln Burrows. Michael escaped with Lincoln and 6 other inmates from Fox River. Michael was captured for the death of William Kim.Season 3 Main cast image of Michael Scofield *'Lincoln Burrows' - Lincoln is the brother of Michael Scofield and the father of LJ Burrows. Lincoln escaped with Michael and 6 other inmates from Fox River.Season 3 Main cast image of Lincoln Burrows *'Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell' - T-Bag escaped with 7 other inmates from Fox River. T-Bag was brought to Sona by Michael.Season 3 Main cast image of Theodore Bagwell *'Fernando Sucre' - Sucre escaped with 7 other inmates from Fox River. He was stabbed by T-Bag, although he survived it.Season 3 Main cast image of Fernando Sucre *'Gretchen Morgan' - Gretchen is a worker for the Company and her job was with the help of Lincoln to get Whistler out of Sona.Season 3 Main cast image of Gretchen Morgan *'Sophia Lugo' - Sophia is the girlfriend of Whistler.Season 3 Main cast image of Sophia Lugo *'James Whistler' - Whistler was in Sona for killing the Mayor's son. Gretchen, Lincoln and Michael's job was to get Whistler out of Sona.Season 3 Main cast image of James Whistler *'Brad Bellick' - Bellick was in Sona for killing Flora.Season 3 Main cast image of Brad Bellick *'Lechero' - Lechero is the boss from Sona and runs the prison.Season 3 Main cast image of Lechero *'Alexander Mahone' - Mahone was brought to prison for having heroin in the Christina Rose by Michael.Season 3 Main cast image of Alexander Mahone Episodes |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Episode | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Orientación |1 |Now locked up in a Panamanian prison known as Sona, Michael, T-Bag, Bellick, and Mahone try to find a way out. Much to their devastation, they soon find out that the prison has been abandoned by the authorities because of the immense threat from the vile inmates. As Lincoln is puzzled by Sara's sudden disappearance, he learns that LJ has gotten into some trouble.Episode guide of Orientación on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Fire/Water |2 |Michael and Mahone try to lure Whistler out of his hiding place. T-Bag gains some upward momentum in the prison hierarchy as the water supply is running low. Lincoln meets familiar and not so familiar faces on his quest to free Michael.Episode guide of Fire/Water on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Call Waiting |3 |Whistler tells the truth to Michael. Michael tries to get in touch with Sara, but the only phone is in Lechero's quarters, so he has to rely on T-Bag's help. Mahone battles his addiction. Bellick steps on some toes. Episode guide of Call Waiting on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Good Fences |4 |After taking delivery of a package from The Company, Lincoln realizes that they are deadly serious. Michael's new break out plan relies on electricity. Haywire is back from the dead, haunting a disoriented Mahone. Bellick and T-Bag get special attention from Lechero.Episode guide of Good Fences on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Interference |5 |A new inmate named Andrew Tyge is brought to Sona. After he seemingly recognizes Whistler, Michael's doubts arise. T-Bag enters a new area of commerce. Lincoln goes to the seaside with Sophia. Sucre takes over the side-business of his predecessor.Episode guide of Interference on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Photo Finish |6 |Michael threatens to cancel the escape plan unless he sees proof that Sara is still alive. Whistler is accused of murdering an inmate and it is up to Michael to prove his innocence and save his life. Lincoln and Sophia help in monitoring the morning guards. Mahone may have another way to get out of Sona.Episode guide of Photo Finish on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Vamonos |7 |Everything goes wrong for Michael as he tries to create a diversion. Lincoln tries to outsmart Susan. Sucre offers his assistance to Lincoln.Episode guide of Vamonos on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Bang and Burn |8 |Susan jeopardizes Michael's life as she puts her own escape plan into motion. Whistler's past catches up to his girlfriend. The Company goes after Lincoln and Sucre. Justice prevails for Mahone. Lechero sheds light into an empty tunnel.Episode guide of Bang and Burn on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Boxed In |9 |The Panamanian army arranges for Michael to get a taste of solitary. T-Bag reserves a spot in the escape. Bellick's life turns into an uphill battle. Susan traps Sucre.Episode guide of Boxed In on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Dirt Nap |10 |Lechero's demotion devastates Michael's breakout plan as Sammy takes the reigns at Sona. T-Bag forces Bellick to fight in the ring where the odds are stacked heavily against him. Lincoln and Sucre have some surprise fireworks set for Susan.Episode guide of Dirt Nap on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Under and Out |11 |Michael's escape may be in jeopardy because of heavy rain. T-Bag and Lechero join forces, while Bellick hopes to do the same with Mahone.Episode guide of Under and Out on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Hell Or High Water |12 |Michael, Whistler, McGrady and Mahone make their break from Sona. But Mahone seems like the odd man out along the way.Episode guide of Hell Or High Water on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |The Art of the Deal |13 |Michael and Lincoln are left with no choice but to hand Whistler over in exchange to save LJ and Sophia. A familiar face enters Sona while another inmate leaves.Episode guide of The Art of the Deal on TV.com |} Trivia *This is the only season in which all the Sona inmates who are main characters killed 1 or more people out a season premiere: **Lechero killed Cheo (episode 1-6) **Theodore Bagwell killed Lechero (S3) and Juan Nieves (S3) **Michael Scofield killed Sammy Norino (S3) and Brad Bellick (S1, S2, S3, S4) **Fernando Sucre killed Brad Bellick (S1, S2, S3, S4) **Alexander Mahone killed Agent Blondie (S2), World (S3) and Wyatt Mathewson (S4) ***Alexander Mahone's other victims: Charles Patoshik and David "Tweener" Apolskis appeared in a flashback from "Go" in the episode Manhunt. **James Whistler killed Jason Lief's bodyguard (S4) and Jason Lief (S4) **Brad Bellick killed Charles Westmoreland (S1) and Octavio (S3). **Lincoln Burrows killed a Company operative (S4), Elliott Pike (S3) and Brad Bellick (S1, S2, S3, S4). **Gretchen Morgan killed The Gravedigger (S3). *Sophia Lugo is the only main character during this season who has killed none (although Sucre kills the next season). *The total bodycount of T-Bag's victims of Sona inmates who died in the fire are never revealed on-screen in neither Season 3, nor Season 4. The bodycount could going up to 1244 inmates including those who are named and unnamed. See also: Theodore 'T-Bag' Bagwell's unknown victims. *This is the only season in which a main character, Lechero is killed by another main character: Theodore Bagwell. *This is the only season not to feature C-Note, Westmoreland and Kellerman. *Michael and T-Bag are the only main characters who are responsible for putting someone in Sona, T-Bag is responsible for Bellick and Michael is for Mahone and T-Bag, however Michael is responsible for the breakout of Mahone (in episode 13) and T-Bag is responsible for the breakout of Bellick and Sucre (by starting a riot). *This marks the only time that T-Bag kills 2 characters on-screen who appeared both in a season premiere: Juan Nieves and Lechero. *Fernando Sucre is the only main character who doesn't appear in all 13 episodes. He missed the season premiere "Orientación". *Lincoln and Sophia are the only main characters who didn't visited Sona directly (they were at the fence). *This is the only season in which Sara Tancredi isn't a main character. Notes and references }} See also *Michael Scofield/Kills *Alexander Mahone/Kills *Brad Bellick/Kills *James Whistler/Kills *Lincoln Burrows/Kills *Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell/Kills *Lechero/Kills External links * Category:Episodes Category:Seasons